


An ordinary life - What could possibly go wrong?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends, Human!Bill, Kinda, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Trust, Underage Sex, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: After their holidays at Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mable finally start Highschool. But their relationship is not the same as it was before their fight against Bill Cipher and when this new guy in Dipper's class turns out to be the human form of his former enemy, things get kinda weird. Can he really thrust Bill?





	1. Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> I suck terribly at summaries but I hope you like my new story. Be assured I'll finish every story, no matter how long it'll take me!

An ordinary life - What could possibly go wrong? 

*Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls nor it's characters. I do however own the idea of this fanfiction. No money is made with this! Comments are appreciated though. Enjoy!*

***************

It sucked. More then Dipper Pines would have thought and more then he would ever admit. But after a summer full of magic and the fear of loosing his life, going back to normality... sucked.   
He was a teenager now, so what? That meant, he could count the days until he'd spot the first moisture in his face or hear his voice break during the most embarrassing times and so on. 

He had been excited to come back home, start a new school and be a teenager. The latter wasn't that awesome when you thought about it too long, he felt isolated at home since he couldn't talk to any of his friends much less his parents if he didn't want to be send to a mental hospital and school...

School sucked too. Being new meant, you don't know anyone, you have no idea where to find what and who you should avoid. And he didn't have any of his classes together with Mable. Okay, they did spent a lot of time together at home and during breaks but that wasn't the same as feeling your twin next to you and know that you could talk to her anytime. 

That was, why everything sucked.   
Sighing, Dipper pushed his pen around on his paper. As a good student, he was supposed to take notes but English was just downright boring today. They didn't do much aside from playing stupid games with the purpose of getting to know each other either so where was the point?   
A sudden knock on the door interrupted the teacher in the front. The school principal came in, followed by someone Dipper had never seen before but felt familiar somehow. Squinting his eyes shut, he eyed the blonde who had been looking onto the ground until now. As if he had felt his eyes on him, the newbie looked up, smirking.

Dipper's heart stopped and his pen hit the ground. It was impossible! The blonde guy - who was wearing black and yellow clothes and a fucking eye patch - smirked the exactly same way as Bill Cipher. Bill who they had won against this summer and though they'd never see again! 

"Class? This is Bill. He's a bit late but make sure to be nice to him nonetheless. You're all newbies at this school after all!"  
With that said, the teacher motioned for Bill to take the last empty seat - right next to Dipper!

********************

"What are you doing here?", hissed Dipper, as soon as the teacher went back to her task. The boy, Bill, tilted his head in confusion.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
"Don't even try, messing with me, Bill. We both know who you are and that you shouldn't be here!"  
For a moment it seemed as if Bill would keep lying but then his mouth spread into a bright gin, teeth showing and bright brown eyes, nearly yellow with a hint of gold, sparkling with mischief.   
"What can I say, Dipper? I missed you!"

********************

Dipper took it back. If life had sucked before, this was not comparable at all.  
Bill followed him everywhere, playing the shy newbie around others. But when they were alone, Bill would tell him how much he had missed him and that it had taken all of his left energy to turn human. Which Dipper didn't believe at all.   
He'd tell Dipper, that he didn't care about taking over the world anymore - owning him would be enough. That Dipper didn't completely believe. It might satisfy Bill to control his former enemy, but that would for sure get boring after a while, right?   
And then, Bill would tell him, that he loved Dipper after which Dipper would flip him the bird and to fuck off. But the blonde would just laugh and walk along with him.

Ever since Bill followed him, everyone else stared at the strange and very different personalities, whenever they happened to be passing by. Luckily neither of them dared to speak to them even though Dipper wasn't sure why. Teenage Bill wasn't as intimidating as the original and he doubted that anyone had an idea who the teen with the eye patch truly was.   
What Dipper also was very thankful for, was the fact that Bill's following seemed to be solemnly focused on school grounds. He had no idea, how he'd explain Bill to his parents much less to Mable.  
Mable... he hadn't talked to his sister about the matter either. He hadn't talked to her at all during the last six days, both too busy with organising and getting to know everything and homework. 

Sighing frustrated, Dipper slammed his head into the book he had been reading until then.   
A chuckle made him glare at Bill who was sitting in front of him, completely ignoring the tasks, the teacher had given them.  
"What's wrong?", asked the other, something like a fond smile on his face.   
And maybe that smile was the reason why Dipper gave him an honest answer.   
"I miss talking to Mable."  
"Oh Pine Tree, don't worry. That will work somehow. Just give it some time", assured Bill, before digging through his pockets. "Here. As a cheer up for my Pine Tree."  
Hesitatingly, Dipper took the offered thing - a honey flavoured candy. Should he really eat it? What if it was poisoned? Or cursed?  
The hopeful glint in the blonde's eye was what made him eat it. And maybe perhaps, was the happy smile he got in return more then worth the risk.

And after that, Dipper didn't only have a new nickname, he also got more of those candies. He knew that he should still be on guard around Bill but then the one-eyed boy would do something very human like sneezing or coing at a puppy and Dipper couldn't help it anymore. And those candies very awesome too...

**************

Bill Cipher had been human for a month, when Mable stormed into Dipper's room.  
"Can't you knock at the door, please", whined Dipper who just finished his maths homework.   
"Who is it?", asked his twin instead, glaring and crossing her arms in front of the unicorn on her hoodie.   
"Who is who?", wondered Dipper.   
"The boyfriend who keeps you away from me!"   
Dipper stuttered. "Wha...?!"  
"Don't even try, I know that you're bisexual. And it really hurts that you don't trust your twin sister enough to tell her."  
With that said, Mable turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked Dipper behind.

**************

After a long sleepless night, Dipper was desperate to talk to Mable in the morning. But when he got down for breakfast, their mother told him, that his sister had already left for school. So when Dipper got to school, he looked for Mable at her locker, at her class and everywhere else where she could have been. Without success. The bell rang at some point and forced him to go to his own class. With his head hung low and a miserable mood that would probably turn into a headache soon, Dipper took place on his seat and built up a wall with his books and stuff. 

“Why are we hiding?”  
Groaning, Dipper turned his head to find Bill next to him, the blonde having built a similar wall with his own school equipment, a huge grin on his face, revealing the slightly too sharp looking teeth.  
“You should hide from me. Leave me be, Bill”, Dipper whispered back and turned to face the teacher. Or rather, his maths book.   
“Awww, not nice, Pine Tree”, Bill scolded but got interrupted by the teacher scolding him. The blonde turned and pouted. For the rest of their class Dipper was save from Bill's questions but not from his partly worried partly cheeky looks. 

During first break, Dipper soon found himself cornered in front of his locker by the one-eyed boy.   
“You worry me, Pine Tree. What's going on?”  
“I don't want to talk about it”, Dipper said and avoided the other's eye. One second later, he felt the others nose brushing his and his breath ghosting over his cheek.   
“Please, Dipper. Don't do this to me. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me”, Bill whispered into his ear. A shiver crawled down Dipper's spine and settled deep in his stomach. His head said that he shouldn't tell Bill, Bill Cipher of all people, what was troubling him. But on the other hand, he really wanted to talk to someone.   
“Lunch break”, Dipper said, shoulders going slack as he gave in. The smile Bill showed at that reply didn't do much to ease the nervousness in his guts. 

**********************************

Young Mr. Pines wouldn't have thought that he ever would be grateful for art-classes but today he was. Art-classes meant that he didn't have to focus on the teacher and the information he or she tried to stamp into their brains for once but could let his thoughts run wild. And running wild they did.   
What had happened to Mable and him? Why did they stop talking? What was his twin sister doing all day long?   
He used to know, used to know her friends because it were also kinda his friends. He used to help her with her homework, talk and play with her. Heck, they have had this twin-thing going and now?   
Was it that puberty had hit her hard already? Girls used to be more mature after all or so he had been taught.   
And then the question he tried to forget but couldn't.  
Why was she asking about his sexuality all of a sudden? Heck, they just turned thirteen! Things like that... well, okay, he had been interested in having a relationship when he had been around all those cool teenagers in Gravity Falls, but...  
Sighing Dipper finished his last line on the former white paper.  
Uhm... nice, Mr. Pines. But... would you mind telling me, what this is exactly?”  
Dipper flinched and looked up to their current teacher and then onto the things he had been drawing. He hadn't given it much thought, just letting his brush run wild onto the paper. The black and yellow lines on the white paper where not a masterpiece but one got who's portrait it was.   
One eye hidden with blonde hair, a few blue – where did that come from? - strands showing in the bangs, a smile tugging on the corner of his lip and mischief twinkling in his golden eye. His shoulders were the only other thing one could see on the portrait but they were bare and naked, showing off the perfect skin. Bill Cipher.   
Why had he drawn a portrait of Bill? A portrait that looked more like one of those slight erotic ones?  
“Uhm... I have no idea, Mrs. K...”, Dipper said, a bright blush on his face while his thoughts ran wild. What the hell was going on?   
“Well, maybe you should check with your classmates for inspiration. I know modern artists are known for their... different opinion of art, but I'd prefer if you'd rather not draw geometric stuff when in art-classes.... okay, Mr. Pines?”, Mrs. K. asked awkwardly.   
Dipper blinked. Geometric what now? Nodding slowly, he turned back to his paper and for a second or two, he caught a glimpse of black and yellow boxes, blue lines and a white background, before the portrait of Bill took it's place.  
“What in the name of the sixth finger...”, Dipper whispered and turned to look out of the window before staring back onto his drawing. Again he got to see two different pictures.   
What is going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my dear beta asked me to unrush things a bit, you'll get some Mable POV in this...   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, they're really motivating me!

Part 2 - Confrontation!

After art-classes it was finally time for lunch break. As soon as the bell rang, Dipper dashed off towards the back of the school building, where a door lead behind the main building where the older students were semi-secretly smoking and where a nice place with a big tree stood. Under said tree, Dipper spend most of his breaks because cafeteria was noisy and full of people and the official outside places reminded him of prison grounds.   
Bill was already waiting under said tree, a box with food balanced on his lap. As soon as he noticed Dipper's approach, he looked up smiling. When he saw the probably furious expression on the brunette's face though, he rose off the ground and frowned.  
“What's wrong, Pine Tree?”

It took a lot of self-control to not shout at the golden-eyed boy in front of him who was making an innocent and concerned impression. Or at least he was very good at pretending to.   
“Explain this!”, the teen demanded, shoving his piece of art into the other's chest.   
Bill took it and after a moment of looking at it, his lips twitched traitorously. Otherwise, his expression stayed the same confused one.   
“I have no idea...”  
“Don't even try!”, Dipper interrupted. He hastily checked, if anyone was close by before he grabbed Bill by his shoulders, shaking him a little.   
“Since you came around, everything is a mess! Mable doesn't talk to me anymore, I don't have anyone to talk to aside from you, and now I grow insane? I'm not buying it, Bill! What are you doing! Explain and maybe...”  
This time though, it was Dipper's turn to get interrupted.  
“And maybe what? What do you think you could do, Pine Tree?”, Bill hummed, an evil green slowly appearing on his lips. “You couldn't fully beat me during our last battle in Gravity Falls. And now, you're all alone. Nobody's here to help you. A lonely Pine Tree, not knowing what is going on...”

A shudder ran down Dipper's back and he hastily let go of the blonde, taking a step back, his stomach forming knots of his guts.   
“Awww, don't be afraid now, Dipper. What I said, is true. I came back because I missed you. Nobody came close to beating me like you before. You intrigued me. You impressed me. And now, I finally take my Pine Tree with me. We'll have so much fun!”

The world around them flickered and crumbled. Panicking, Dipper dashed off and tried to get into school again, but the door disappeared under his eyes while a maniac laughter bursted out of Bill Cipher. He'd probably been holding it back for a while now.   
The world grew white and then black, swallowing the two of them while the demon kept laughing

****************************

Mable's POV  
Despite the promises Dipper and I made back then on Summer-Ween's Day in Gravity Falls, we didn't manage to stay as close as we wanted. Okay, so the first few days at home, everything went its usual way. Our parents weren't supposed to notice anything after all and maybe a part within the two of us wanted to bury the happenings of this summer as deep in the back of our minds as possible. 

And then, the first day of school came around. I had been very excited then, dressing up with new hair clips and a brand new pink shirt with a cute bunny on the front, made out of glittery wool (and a bunny tail attached to my back).   
The building was nothing compared to our old school – it was bigger and... boring. There were almost no colours and our fellow students seemed to be so much older then Dipper and me. And everyone kept staring as Dipper and I made our way to the secretary's office to get our timetable and all. That was when the first shock came around. We literally had no single class together! None at all! Protests were useless, and as much as I wanted to give that old bored looking lady a piece of my mind, Dipper hold me back. 

After the first few days, I thought that I could live with not being in the same class as Dipper. For the first time, I didn't stand in his super knowledge's shadow and could show the others what I, Mable Pines, knew. And Dipper and I still spent lunch break together, so there was that.   
After one week, I had two candidates for a new friend.   
There was Lolita, who was three years older and had to repeat classes for the fourth time and on two different schools. She was very cool with her dyed hair and artificial nails and her clothes were so grown up. I knew they would first fit me when I had the right courves but still. Playing dress up at hers was awesome and funny.   
Candidate number two was Stella. She was my age and she complimented me on my bunny-shirt the first day and sat next to me. And she already owned one of these hightech phones my parents told us to be too young for. And she even let me try it out! Dipper would never do that, he'd be to worried for me to accidentally drop it or push the wrong buttons – heh, there weren't any buttons on Stella's phone at all, Dipper! 

When Dipper and I met up during breaks, I told him everything that had happened to me, everything funny my teachers told us and so on. At first, he listened and told a few of his own stories but then? In the beginning, he just stopped talking, keeping to listening to me. But he seemed not really there, his gaze wandering, skanning the crouds of fellow students. And one day, he didn't show up any more. He locked himself into his room or spend all day in the library. Which wasn't unusual for him, hence our parents didn't give it much mind but somehow, it felt odd.   
That was when I heard rumours about him having a boyfriend...

 

***************************

When Dipper Pines came back to his senses, he wondered for a few seconds, why he wasn't at school anymore. But then his memories came back to him and the fact that he was lying butt naked in a king sized bed became unimportant. After struggling with the sheets for a moment, the brunette jumped out of the bed and rushed through the very big room – full of fascinating old furniture and other stuff he'd loved to look through any other time – to the big door.   
Surprise!   
The door was locked.   
“Nononono!”, Dipper mumbled and tried again. And again. But it didn't work. He then decided to do the second most logical thing – looking for clothes. When he opened the cupboard though, there was just his cap inside there. Putting it on, he felt a little less naked but there was still a fresh breeze around his lower body, so he looked for other clothes but ended up taking the bed sheets. When he was about to try out the large window at the other end of the room, the door opened and Bill Cipher stepped inside. 

The demon was still appearing human but this time he looked older, probably around eighteen or even twenty years old. His blonde hair spotted a few blue stripes and he had dressed up in a formal white shirt with a black and golden striped west and suit pants. His arms filled out the shirt in a nice way and his eye patch looked like it was made out of something silky. A winning grin showed off his slightly pointy teeth, making him look like a descendant vampire or something.   
“I see you finally woke up, Pine Tree”, Bill greeted.   
“Let me go!” Putting as much of authority into his voice, Dipper stepped up to the older one. “My friends will be here in no time!”

Bill laughed. “Oh, I highly doubt that. But I know you, Dipper, you won't believe me until you see it for yourself, right? Well, take a look at this.”  
Waving his left hand, the room around them shifted. Within an eye's blink, they stood in Mable's room at home. His twin sister was lying on her bed, drawing something glittery, her tongue stuck between her lips. Next to her sat a girl Dipper had never seen before, typing something into her phone. Was that a new friend of her?   
“Mable!”, Dipper screamed and reached out for her, but his hand went right through her head.   
“Did you really think I'd let you go this easily?”, Bill chuckled and the scenery changed. He got to see all of his friends in Gravity Falls, including their uncles. All of them were busy and going through their daily business. Nobody seemed to be troubled that he was gone, nobody seemed to know he was gone in the first place!

When they got back to the room he'd woken up in, Dipper's legs gave in beneath him and if it wasn't for Bill's fast actions, he'd most likely hit the ground.   
“See? I told you the truth”, Bill said when he placed him back on the bed.   
Part of Dipper's mind finally caught on with Bill's plan or maybe the part that had worked out so far. The blonde had separated him from everyone, his friends, getting new friends, his parents and even from the one he knew longer then everyone else – Mable. He was alone, there was nobody he could expect to rescue him in the near future or maybe at all. Who knew, maybe Bill had even managed to get him into another dimension and there was no way they'd ever find him.  
Tears burned in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of the blonde. The blonde who joined him on the bed and... cuddled him?

“What the hell?”, Dipper asked, voice one octave higher then usual. Bill actually purred and pulled him closer.   
“Finally you're mine, Pine Tree”, the demon whispered into his ear. “I can't wait to play with you!”  
A sick feeling in his guts told Dipper that he wouldn't like the games Bill Cipher had in mind for them. 

******************************

Mable's POV

It hurt. At first, I wouldn't believe Stella but then she showed me a blurry picture of Dipper and a blonde stranger under a tree. If it hadn't been my twin sitting next to the blonde, I'd have found it cute. But it was Dipper, my twin, who hadn't lost a single word about this stranger and him even being in a relationship nor being into boys! What did that even mean? He always seemed to be only into girls until now.   
Lolita then gave me a crash-course on sexuality and all that and when my head stopped playing hide and seek with me, I figured, that my twin was probably bisexual.   
Which, again, hurt! Why didn't he tell me something this important? I was his sister, his twin! One should share such things with his siblings first, right? 

One evening, I had enough and confronted him. He looked startled and confused when I think about it now, but back then, I didn't see this. I just wanted him to know how much it hurt me that he kept that to himself, that he seemed to avoid me and all.   
The next day, I went to school earlier then usual. I felt slightly ashamed for my behaviour in the evening. I shouldn't have yelled at Dipper, not when it was such an important topic to discuss. I couldn't even imagine how he must have felt realizing his non-straightness or however one called that. He, who was always following the rules and try to be a good student and never disappoint anyone and all that. 

During lunch break, I looked for him everywhere I could think of. Aside from certain boys restrooms because as soon as you pass their doors, you could fall into coma for hours if not prepared. I was certain that Dipper would never stay willingly in one of those just to hide from me.   
When I came back home, I kept my door open, waiting for him to come home. Somewhere around four, Stella came over to discuss our art-project. Dipper was nowhere to be seen by then and when Stella was gone two hours later, I went down to tell our parents. 

Dipper didn't come home all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I am super busy at the moment, but I somehow kinda managed to finish this. Hope you like it! X.x

To say fighting – and winning – against Bill Cipher during summer's break had been easy would be a lie. It had been hard, full of pain and if Dipper was honest with himself, he'd been short from giving up more then once, really. But they won. They saved Gravity Falls, Stan's twin brother and the whole world, reality and so on.  
At least that's what they thought. But sitting here on this bed, naked and wrapped in only the bed sheets and with his hat long abandoned – because he felt silly with only a hat but nothing proper left – having the demon feeding him with fruit slices, reality caught up with him. 

They had been toyed with. They thought they had won, had been letting their guard down and here they were again. Only that it wasn't “them” but only Dipper. He had always been Bill's main target and now he was the only one who could fight the demonic evil. But he didn't know how. Bill despised every of the young teen to figure out his master plan. All he said was about how much he wanted his “Pine Tree” for himself and that this was his only goal these days.   
Dipper knew that the stupid nickname shouldn't make him feel things but he couldn't help but feel the slight blush creeping over his cheeks every single time or the way his heart and chest ached just the tiniest bit. 

*****************

SLAP!

A whimper escaped his red swollen lips and his hand flew up to cup his cheek. Tears burned in his eyes as he looked up from his position on the floor. Bill was looking down on him with a furious expression showing on his face, fists balled in anger, body tense.   
“How can you do this to me, Pine Tree?”, the blonde asked, voice dripping with held back anger. “I finally thought I could trust you for a bit, I let you out of your bedroom and what do you do? No exploring our home, no looking for me or at least something to do! You try to run away!”  
“This is not our home! I don't want to be here! Let me go!”, Dipper yelled, legs shaking but holding him as he managed to get up again. 

SLAP!

“This is your new home, you will never get out of here against my will and. You. Are. Mine!”  
The last three words were accompanied by a slap for each, setting his skin on fire.   
Before Dipper could do as much as try catching his breath from where he was lying on the hard floor again, the demon stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

****************************

Four times.   
Dipper tried to escape for times in total and after the third try, Bill decided that he needed to teach his Pine Tree some manners and punish him for trying to run away.   
The first time, he had tied the teen to the bed, ripped off the sheets and shut the window, darkening the room for his victim not to see anything. Then he had done something, what Dipper would never know for sure but the sounds had send shivers down his spine and had his stomach forming big knots.   
Then the creepy noises had come closer to his body and when something wet and slimy had touched him, curled around his waist and crawled up his chest, Dipper had been screaming on top of his lungs, wetting the bed.   
After that, the tentacle or whatever it had been was gone in an instant, the curtains back open and the ties gone. Bill was back on the bed with him, holding him close to his chest and whispering sweet nonsense into his ears to soothe him.

For the second punishment, Dipper had been tied to the bed again but this time, he'd been able to see. The whole room filled with monsters, incomparable to each other. Some had tentacles, some sharp teeth, some looked like a plant and some flew around like a cloud of limbs. And all those creatures had just one goal. Him.   
They crawled to the bed agonizingly slow, groaning and growling and drooling. Dipper had tried to struggle out of his ties but it was useless.   
The tentacle monster had been the first to reach him, wrapping it's slimy arms around his legs and pulling it's body onto the bed. Dipper screamed and cried and sobbed but this time, Bill took his sweet time before saving him. By the time the demon had come back, all the monsters had been sucking, biting or touching him in some kind of way. But when Bill came back, they had let go of him, rushing back into the shadows where they had come from. The blonde had opened his ties and picked up his sobbing pet, carrying him into a large bathroom and placed him in a tub full of warm water and bubble bath. 

From this very moment, Dipper only was safe when Bill Cipher was around. If the blonde would leave his line of sight, the shadows came back to live, whispering and moving. When Dipper would wait long enough, an arm, tentacle or eye would form itself from out of the dark and reach out for him. It was as if the monsters weren't satisfied anymore, wanting more of his young body after having a taste.   
Bill was the only one to keep them away.   
Bill was save.   
Bill gave him food, Bill allowed him to sleep in his bed – he had been very happy the first time Dipper had asked (Dipper not as much, the prospect of sleeping alone in the dark however...) - to watch him work. Well, not that the demon really worked. It was more sitting on a giant throne most of the time. Dipper would sit by his feet on a big pillow and glare at each monster that sought out their king – because that's what the blonde was. Sometimes though, Bill would pick him up onto his lap to play with his by now quite long hair, humming while doing so. And as much as his mind screamed for him to fight, to run, to scream, he stayed right here. Because Bill was save. 

*****************************

“Today, you can't sleep in my bed.”

Looking up from his favorite place on the big bed, Dipper blinked confused. Why would Bill say something like that? Had he done something bad again? Like flinching away from the demon king – old habits even after all those weeks (or months?) – or spilled some coffee? (He was sure he hadn't done the latter though.)   
The blonde chuckled amused and sat down next to the naked teen, cupping his cheek.   
“You haven't done anything wrong, Pine Tree. But tonight, I need some time alone. Otherwise there would happen things that you wouldn't want.”  
“What things? Why?”, Dipper asked, voice hoarse from not having used it for a while. He kept silent most of the times because he was still learning to keep his sass at bay. Being sassy always brought trouble and punishments after all. Better not risk being left in the dark or upsetting master Bill. 

“It has something to do with me being a demon, Dipper. I am older then I look and I have needs. Needs you are not going to fulfill. Because of that, I need you to sleep alone tonight. But you're a big boy, you'll be fine”, the blonde explained, his expression not giving away what he really was thinking.  
“W-what kind of needs, master?”, Dipper asked, tilting his head in a manner he knew Bill liked.   
“The need to mate.”  
A bright blush crept over the teen's cheek and he ducked his head. Of course he knew about stuff like this. He has had health classes in school after all. But he hadn't given it much thought.   
“Uhm...”, he started but didn't know what to say. The demon smiled softly.  
“It's okay, Pine Tree. It's just one night. It's okay that you can't help me with this, you're too young for that yet. But I hope, one day, this won't separate us anymore.”  
The blonde got up and took off his jacket of today – black leather – and his tie before turning to his beloved. “Let's take you to bed now, Pine Tree.”

Taking the offered hand, Dipper pulled it up to kiss it. “Please...”  
“Please what, love?”, Bill asked, frowning slightly.   
“Please, master, don't leave me. Let me stay, please!”  
A pained expression ghosted over Bill's face and he shook his head. “No, you're not ready for this kind of relationship yet. And now come!”  
Sighing and holding back his tears, Dipper obeyed and followed his master into his own bedroom. Needles to say he didn't sleep at all that night.

******************************

The next day, Dipper was very exhausted and did cause quite a lot of trouble. Like when he messed up and put salt into master Bill's coffee instead of sugar. But he made up for that with napping on the blonde's lap during one of the other's audiences. The whole time he thought about what exactly Bill had done while mating and with whom. His demon wouldn't mate with one of those shadow creatures, right? There must be a beautiful princess or something comparable, right?  
These thoughts made Dipper feel quite weird because on the one hand he really didn't want to think about it, but then again, he wondered what master Bill would ask for when mating to someone. Sure, when in Dipper's age, having sex with him was illegal and his body wasn't made for that, nor was his mind. He still thought about it though. If he should just ask him? Hell, no!

Days passed but Dipper's curiosity only grew. Maybe it was the hormones messing with him or puberty or whatever but he was almost glad when master Bill again told him that he couldn't sleep in their bed – since Dipper slept only there it really was their bed – Dipper didn't say anything and went to bed on his own.   
After the demon kissed him goodnight on the cheeks and left, he didn't stay in bed though. He did his best to ignore the shadows and the monsters within and sneaked back to his master's bedroom, peeking through the keyhole. 

What Dipper Pines saw going on had his little body shaking and his cheeks on fire within seconds. The blonde demon was naked and on their bed, a brunette guy equally naked with his back facing Dipper. The stranger threw his head back while he was bouncing on Bill's lap, hands holding onto the sheets in a tight grip. From where young Dipper stood, he had a perfect view onto the strangers butt on Bill's lap and the blonde's very impressive member appearing and disappearing between the cheeks. Apparently the room was soundproof because Dipper was sure that it was quite painful, though he didn’t hear a thing. The other didn't seem to be in pain though.   
Frowning, Dipper stepped closer – and his foot kicked against the door.   
The two people inside froze and within seconds, naked Bill ripped open the door, looking down at Dipper with an unreadable expression.  
“I… I’m sorry, master!”, whimpered Dipper, stepping backwards hastily and tripped over his own feet.   
The demon bent down to him, the still prominent member between his legs still standing proudly and now pointing his way. If possible, the younger boy’s face heated up even more and he tried to look away. The hand on his chin kept him from moving his head though.  
“I knew you’d come, my little Pine Tree. Even though I tamed you some by now, there are things about you that’ll never change.”   
The master laughed. “Now you know what I can’t ask of you.”  
Leaning in, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before stopping his movement.   
“It seems you’re eager to join us though. Myohmy, what a cute little thing we have here.”  
“Wha…?” Dipper’s eyes followed the blonde’s line of sight and he gasped, pulling his legs up to hide his crotch.  
“Ah ah ah”, his master cheaded. “No hiding from me. Be honest with me, Pine Tree.”  
A hand ghosted over his cheeks, the index finger tracing his bottom lip and slipping some between them. With wide eyes did the young boy stare up at Bill Cipher, his body trembling in… fear? No, it didn’t feel like that. Why should he fear the master after all? Bill was safe. What was it then? This itch he felt inside of him?  
“Come on, Pine Tree. What do you want? Otherwise I will bring you back to your own room and punish you in the morning for interrupting my private times.”   
shaking his head no, Dipper wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, burying his head in the crook of his neck.   
“Please, don’t sent me back, master! Let me stay, please!”  
For a moment, the master didn’t say a word. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his smaller body and carried the brunette into his bedroom. The stranger was still in there, sitting on the bed. With a wave of his hand, Bill made him disappear so that they were alone.  
“You want to be with me, Pine Tree? You think you’re ready for me? I won’t ask a second time”, Bill warned him, golden eye locking with his pet’s.   
Shivering, Dipper stared into the golden orb. His head was spinning and the last piece of his sanity must have left for vacation because he felt himself nodding in agreement.   
“I want to be with you, master. All the time.”

*****************************

(A/N: If underage sex or smut in general triggers you or you don’t like it, skip this part. You have been warned!)

His master’s lips met his for the first time and Dipper gasped. Sure, he had been kissed by the blonde before, but it had been only chaste kisses on his cheek or forehead. The moment, their lips touched however, a spark rushed trough his body and he felt the passion within his master. Bill held his head for a while and let their lips part whenever the younger one needed to catch some air but after a while, he pulled back.  
“How about you get out of your clothes, Pine Tree? Let me see you, all of you!”, The demon king demanded. Dipper hesitated, his fingers playing with the hem of his negligee – master Bill made him wear only girl’s clothes these days if not letting him walk around naked. Was he really ready for this? He shouldn't do this, Bill didn’t want him to from the start, after all…  
An impatient growl interrupted his overthinking and Dipper pulled his night skirt over his head, leaving him only in his panties and overkees. The panties were stretched some by his own dick, it had grown while he had been peeking through the keyhole and when they kissed. He looked up at his master, helplessly. He had no idea, what to do now.  
“Lay on your back, Pine Tree”, Bill asked him to in a gentle but stern voice. Dipper let himself fall into the fluffy pillows behind him, looking up at Bill, shaking a little. The older man leaned over him, kissing him again.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t break you, my pet. Just do as I say, understood?”  
Dipper nodded.  
“Words, Pine Tree”, Bill glared slightly.  
“Y-yes, master!”, Dipper said and bit his lip. The blonde smiled and hooked his fingers in his panties, pulling them down. Dipper yelped when his little dick was exposed to the open air and he actually hissed, when the other wrapped his fingers around it, making it disappear in the large hand.   
The demon king ignored it though and started playing with it, stroking it up and down or thumbing the tip. Dipper’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, a foreign noise coming out of his mouth. Freezing in shock, he stared up at his master.   
“Don’t hold back those beautiful sounds, Pine Tree”, the master hummed and kissed the tip of his dick. “Show me how good I make you feel!”  
With that, he took all of his dick into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Dipper to scream. The master chuckled and spread his legs some, lifting them up and petted his butt.   
“Such a good boy, my little Pine Tree. So eager!”  
He kept sucking on his little dick while his fingers pulled his cheeks apart, fingertip stroking over his little hole.  
“And this is where we will become one.” With those words, he pushed one finger in. A strangled sound rushed out of Dipper’s throat, his eyes open wide. It hurt! So much!   
“Please, no, master...”  
“No, Pine Tree. You chose this way and we will go it all the way. But this will make it feel way better.”  
The demon grabbed a small bottle from the nightstand and smeared a clear liquid on his fingers before pushing back into him. The digit went in more easily this time and wiggled around in his butt. It felt strange but when the master touched a certain spot in there, Dipper moaned and bucket his small hips up.  
“There it is, my Pine Tree’s special spot”, Bill praised and added more fingers, pushing against this spot, making him forget all the pain after a few moments. It felt so good! He felt strangely full but also as if he belonged. And he knew he belonged to his master, they were going to become one now and Dipper would be safe all the time.   
Master Bill pulled out and lifted Dipper onto his lap, kissing him again.   
“You look so pretty, my pretty Pine Tree. And now I will make you truly mine!”   
With that, he kissed him again while his hard cock pushed against his hole, warm and wet with the liquid. Dipper groaned, this hurt more then the fingers but strangely he wanted for his master to continue. He bit his lip hard, pushing back against his master, feeling the large cock splitting him open more and more. A strangled moan escaped his mouth and he held onto the demon tightly. And then he was all the way in. Opening his eyes, Dipper saw the proud look on Bill’s face.  
“Such a good boy, taking me all the way in even though it’s our first time. I’ll make you feel so good!”  
And then he pulled out and thrust back in, going faster and faster and hitting that spot all the time. Dipper moaned and his head fell back, stars shining behind his eye lids. He tried to move, to do anything but he was pushed back into the pillows and couldn’t do anything but take it. Take his master’s cock and kisses and touches. His own dick felt hot and ready to explode but he couldn’t do anything, not even though himself because Bill had his hands held up above his head with one large hand, keeping him from moving. The demon was sucking on his nipples or nibbling on his neck, his hips thrusting faster and faster.   
Suddenly, Bill bit down on his neck, the skin splitting and blood flooding the demon’s mouth. At the same time, a warm feeling spread in his butt, telling him that his master had cum inside of him. His own dick twitched and when Bill touched it for the first time since they had become one, Dipper came too. Bill pulled him onto his back and held him, a purring sound coming from his chest as he puled a blanket over them, his cock not leaving Dipper’s butt. Dipper felt boneless and empty but a good kind of empty. He felt good even when the lights went off and the darkness surrounded them because he knew, his master would protect him, would protect what was his.   
Dipper Pines was his. And that would never change.

******************************

Mable’s POV

Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them off angrily before I got out of my car. I didn’t know why I kept crying every single time but at the same time I knew I was lying to myself. I was crying because it hurt so much. I knew this wasn’t anyone’s fault but I still felt as if I should have done something, could have changed something if… I don’t know. 

Making my way through the hallways, I was greeted by the staff and got myself a coffee. It was weird, even after all those years, coming here made me feel like I was thirteen again. 

/Flashback/   
It had been four days and Dipper didn’t come home or to school. Our parents had called the police but they couldn’t find him either. Every time the doorbell rang and someone came over to ask if there were any news, the three of us flinched off the couch and ran to answer the door. And every single time, we were disappointed. 

On the fifth day, my new girls came and forced me to go and get some fresh air with them. We went shopping but I couldn’t care less about what they picket for themselves or even for me. After that, they dragged me along to get some icecream and then we walked back home.   
I don’t know why but when we came across an old house at the end of the street, I had a weird feeling in my guts, causing me to stop and stare at the rotten building. Nobody had ever moved in there and when we were younger, Dipper and I took our friends in there to play hide and seek – without our parents knowing of course. Nobody knew who the house belonged to and nobody felt responsible for it either. 

I was about to walk home when I saw something blue out of the corner of my eye. I rushed over and behind a bush of wild roses, I found it – Dipper’s hat!   
I screamed for my friends and together we checked the whole house.  
And found my twin brother unconscious in the basement. He was cold and pale, laying in the dirt and didn’t make a sound or even move when we shook him and called his name. 

Some of my friends got my parents and an ambulance, I didn’t know who and I didn’t care. I kept shaking my brother until some strong arms pulled me away from him. And that was when I saw it. It made me scream and punch and in the end, my parents didn’t let me see him for two weeks. 

On his forehead, where the freaky tree-birthmark had been, was now a new one. It had changed and looked so natural but I knew it was wrong – a triangle with an eye in its middle. 

/Flashback end/

Sighing, I stood in front of the door and knocked even though I knew it was useless. My brother hadn’t woken up in four years, why should he answer the door now?   
Opening it, I stepped inside. Dipper had his own room by now and with all the machines keeping him alive, he really needed the space.   
I put some of the presents and flowers to the side and took a seat on the bed, grabbing Dipper’s cold hand.   
“Hey, Dipper”, I said, my voice filled with tears. Reaching out I pushed his hair out of his face and sighed again. Of course it was still there – Bill Cipher’s claim.   
I had called our uncle’s and friends right away and after a while, we came to the conclusion that this was Bill’s work. He must have gotten stronger again, must have taken revenge. He wasn’t strong enough to punish all of us so he choose Dipper. And he was too weak for more so he was most likely punishing his mind and soul.

Kissing his knuckles, I pulled a letter out of my pocket. It was a letter from our parents.   
“They are talking about turning off the machines, you know? I don’t know how much longer I can keep them from doing so...”  
I wasn’t sure if I was talking to Dipper or to Bill. Maybe to both. In the end, it didn’t matter.   
I had tried to explain our summer with Bill to our parents but since they couldn’t even see Dipper’s changed birthmark, I was short from being called insane. But I couldn’t really blame them, could I?  
Our uncles came over a few times and the twins tried an exorcism or something like that. It didn’t work but Dipper’s heart stopped beating three times and the doctors forbade them to ever come near the hospital at all. They had a few more ideas which they told me and I tried them when nobody knew I was with Dipper – I couldn’t risk being thrown out too – and they all had the same result – Dipper almost died. After my last rite, he was barely alive and the message was clear. ‘Try getting rid of me and you’ll loose both of us.’

I stopped. I still longed for every single hope our friends from Gravity Falls would come up with, but I didn’t try them anymore. Too risky.   
I prayed to every single God known by humanity – useless. I spent all day in the hospital until my parents threatened to lock me out – aka let the nurses throw me out – and my friends started pulling back. That forced me to concentrate on my live again, but it was hard. It felt like betrayal when I did things like passing school exams or vacations because I knew Dipper would have liked them too, would want to experience them too. I missed him so damn much. 

After what felt like eternity, I got up. I had told Dipper the news in my life – break up with my recent boyfriend, exams and so on – and some more. I did that every single time because the doctors said it might wake him up and help him. I wasn’t too sure about that, but I still did it. Couldn’t do much harm after all, right?

“I love you, Dipper”, I whispered and left. I didn’t say goodbye anymore, I just told him what mattered the most. 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :)


End file.
